


私奔

by lokywang



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang





	私奔

“我得了重感冒。”奥伯伦信誓旦旦，他把手指搁在维拉斯的嘴唇上，尽管他赤身裸体看起来没什么说服力。

奥伯伦对他的问题避而不答，取而代之的是用别的话题来打断维拉斯频繁的亲吻，“会传染给你，所以你最好别把舌头伸进来。”

在下面舔一舔倒是不错，维拉斯知道他喜欢粗暴，捏住屁股，他咬过奥伯伦的乳尖，把它们揉搓到红肿，而毒蛇在这方面从来单刀直入，他粗喘着气，咬着牙从舌尖里跳出一句你快点，接着迫不及待的把维拉斯的脑袋往自己的胯部摁。

奥伯伦已经很硬了，紫红色的老二在维拉斯的手掌中，他向上顶，嘴里不干不净地嘟囔着高庭的慢动作，这要是在他们多恩……维拉斯最讨厌他在床上做对比，早在把多恩的红毒蛇扯上床的时候，全世界都知道奥伯伦来者不拒的秉性。

或者从身体上看更加直观，他敏感的耳后，吹一口气就会让他不由自主地往对方的身上靠近。维拉斯尝过他的舌头的功力在更早之前，多恩来截标，奥伯伦的手段是冲进他的办公室，没吵架，他舔了舔舌头，问维拉斯想不想玩点别的，比如他脱光了衣服只剩下鞋，跪在桌子底下给宿敌口一管。让对方像玩弄小狗一样踩着他的胯部让他到达高潮。他喜欢这些，粗暴点和不要脸都可以，主要是他喜欢的方式，半个高庭都说隔壁多恩集团的奥伯伦是太出名的婊子，他的臂弯里躺着不同价格的娼妓，有时候是健壮的男孩子。

他衣冠楚楚地带着那些人出入高级餐厅，在遇到高庭的人给一个高傲的笑容，洛拉斯不喜欢他，维拉斯倒还好，他们年轻的时候通过信。

现在他的年少笔友在他的身下扭动，欲求不满地大声抱怨，“你快点！”奥伯伦把双腿缠绕在维拉斯的腰上，依旧小心地避开他伤的那条腿。这种小心翼翼的行为反而让维拉斯产生暴虐的心理，他用手指掐住奥伯伦的前端，听到对方倒吸一口冷气，然后低下头含住了他的阴茎。

“你所有的裤子都太紧了，红毒蛇。”他大发慈善地吐出来的时候，在他的大腿内侧慢条斯理地擦了擦自己的嘴唇，“你就是想让人插你的屁股。”

奥伯伦满意一笑，他没说谎，感冒没好，说话还带鼻音，他用胳膊搂着维拉斯的脖子，自己主动翻过身把屁股蹭着维拉斯还没脱掉裤子的部位，“你说得对，高庭的玫瑰。”他拉长声调，“你可以给我看看你的玫瑰尖刺能不能让我流血——”

维拉斯咬住了他的嘴唇往后扯，他很用力，指尖在奥伯伦的乳头上掐出印子，红毒蛇的胳膊上纹着玫瑰的刺和一条蛇，他曾经温柔地把出了车祸的维拉斯送到医院，在整个高庭集团的保安都恨不得把他从楼下扔下去的时候，还泰然自若的抱着金色玫瑰来看他。

车祸是他干的，好人也他做，他陪维拉斯复健，最后高庭的掌门人终生与拐杖为伍，而多恩的毒蛇在床上亲吻他毁掉的那条腿。

比起爱你更适合毁了你，毕竟做对手多过做情人。他两的关系一直在这里止步不前，在餐厅里遇到彼此胳膊上挎着的不同的人，招呼也不打，却在去厕所的路上故意经过，好让他们在小隔间里给彼此口一发。奥伯伦被捂住嘴巴摁在墙上，他被蹭着满裤子都是。

看上去是个温柔情人的维拉斯有时候比他所有爆脾气的床伴更加凶狠。他没那么甜蜜，抢多恩的项目，打压他们的技术，最过分的一次利用内线情报造舆论卖空多恩的股价，直到奥伯伦怒气冲冲地打了好几个保安推开他办公室的门。

“要一杯酒吗？”维拉斯站在办公室的中央，他站不稳了，只能靠在桌边，一边悠闲地看着奥伯伦反锁门，朝他跪下，他缓慢像蛇一般地爬过来，亲吻他的鞋。

“成为我的婊子。”维拉斯用两根手指捏起他的下巴，把酒液从上面往下，浇在他柔软的黑色卷发，他棕色的眼睛，他丰厚的嘴唇。奥伯伦露出牙齿，他在维拉斯的手指上咬出鲜血。

“成交。”

再没有别的话题，比如奥伯伦是不是还爬上过兰尼斯特双子的床。维拉斯不在意，如今他把项圈镶在奥伯伦的脖子上，他把红毒蛇弄的一身的血，在床单上涂抹出抽象的图案。奥伯伦被快感蜷曲的手指扯住了那些织物，他大声地咒骂，一边夹紧了大腿让维拉斯的冲撞更往里面去一点。

他还是回避那些问题，比如维拉斯在开始的时候问他，“你想不想和我私奔。”  
理智点吧，高庭玫瑰，红毒蛇懒洋洋地拒绝他的亲吻，他的后颈上还有齿印，如今他毁了维拉斯的一条腿，对方也给了他报应，很难说谁到底欠谁更深。但上床就好，别提感情，奥伯伦被掐住了脖子，他带着迷茫的微笑能够感到维拉斯的高潮正在接近，只有这一时刻他们是平等又互不亏欠的，而占有？年轻人的爱中才想要的玩意，奥伯伦想，我不需要。


End file.
